


When The Light Breaks Through

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: One Shot Collections [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: A one shot collection for the characters of Awakening sans Grima bc they have a collection of their own, featuring fics originally posted on my tumblr (@fire-emblem-drabbles). If you would like to request something, head over there to check if they're open!





	1. Too Clumsy For Your Own Good (Walhart)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I made this awakening collection last night, but I Did Not? I never would have thought Walhart would have been the first one though hehe.

“Hey you’re finally done training!” You were waving as you ran to him, and Walhart knew this could only end in disaster. Luckily, you tripped as you neared him, and he was easily able to catch you in his arms. “Wow that was close, huh?” You simply smiled up at him, and he sighed.

“You must be more careful, I won’t always be there to catch you.” He brought you back to your feet but made sure to hold your hand as the two of you walked together now. If you decided to take any more dives, he was sturdy enough to catch you and not fall himself. “You’re still healing from the bruises you got last time.”

“Its just a little bruise, I’ll be okay!” You waved him off nonchalantly, smiling up at his deep frown. He wasn’t really upset anyways, just worried. “Besides, I have you now so I’ll be alright.” You squeezed his hand a little, and he returned the gesture, albeit a sigh left him.

“But what if I’m not there next time?” He pushed, looking down at your smaller form. “If I’m not there, and you seriously injure yourself…” He shook his head, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. Your safety was his top priority.

“I suppose you would stick me in my own suit of armor then?” You snorted a little, shaking your head. As if you could move in the heavy plates. “I don’t think it will happen, you’re not the only one looking out for me.” You shook your head.

“But it still could!” He persisted, stopping now. The hallway you were in was pretty much abandoned sans the two of you. You stood, facing each other with a different expression of worry and disdain on your features.

“Okay, I get it, this is really important to you.” You smiled a little, letting out a little laugh. “What can I do to ease some of that worry?” The two of your held each other’s hands between you, staring into the other’s eyes in search of any sort of answer.

“You could…” Walhart realized, though, he hadn’t put much thought into a solution for your problem; he was always so worried about what could happen, he never really figured out a way to prevent it.

“Well?” You teased, your smile only growing a little bit.

“Perhaps nothing can be done about it….” Now it was his turn to smile at you. “I suppose the only way to prevent it, for now, is it carry you.” Before you could protest, he ushered you into his arms. His armor was rough, but he was careful not to hold you too tight against his chest.

“Well, I can’t say I’m complaining too much.” Your words came out with a few giggles. “But we can’t do this all the time, dear.” Still, a smile was on your face as Walhart continued forward.

“Oh, and what’s stopping me?” He challenged, raising a brow and smirking at you.

“Nothing, I suppose. As long as you don’t care about the social recourse.” You laughed again, and Walhart joined you. “So, perhaps this will be more permanent then I thought.” You didn’t mind, it was often hard to find time to spend with Walhart. So if this brought you together, even a little bit, you were all for it.


	2. A Growing Family (Chrom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC. I LOVE THIS ONE SO MUCH!! I promise you will too!! Everyone loves this one to much!

“Sit still I have to brush your hair, okay?” Sylvie complied, letting you run a brush gently through her tangled bed head, still, she was excited to start the day and see all the heroes.

“I wanna go play!” She wriggled in her seat, eager to start the day.

“You’ll tucker out awfully quick if you don’t eat anything love.” You reminded her. “We’ll stop by the mess hall and eat first, okay?”

“Let’s sit with Chrom!” How she managed to be a bundle of energy this early you knew not, but Sylvie was always refreshing to come home too.

“You really like him, huh?” You stood and slipped on your coat, and put Breidablik in its holster on your hip; if only legendary weapons came with a safety. You doubted Sylvie could discharge heroes as you could but.. better safe than sorry. “Alrighty then kiddo,lets go.” You picked up your daughter, holding her on your hip and walking out of your room. You would never say it to her, but she was getting a little heavy. Just another sign she was growing up fast.

It was a miracle she had been summoned with you, though. She was your life, and with the two of you here well… This, was your life now. Fearless Summoner of Askr one minute, single mother of the sweetest little girl the next. And most the heroes adored her as well; weapons were always put away or hidden when she was around, and everyone was smiles and joy. You were glad she got to grow up around so many positive influences, even if was because of an ugly war.

You hoisted her up a little higher as you entered the buzzing morning mess hall. Heroes sitting everywhere, eating and laughing alike. A chorus of welcomes to both yourself and Sylvie followed your entrance, and Sylvie gladly returned the call, and loudly at that. Plenty of heroes chuckled at her antics.

“There you two are!!” Chrom waved the two of you over, seated with Robin and Frederick. “Come on, I got Some of Sylvie’s favorites already!” You grinned, placing her down so she could run over to him and be pulled into a big hug, lifting her off the ground. Introductions done, you sat beside Chrom as he held Sylvie in his lap, bouncing her a little bit.

“What do we have here, Sylvie? Do you want some banana?” You took a plate and cut the banana in half, peeling her half for her so she could better eat it.

“Yay!” She took it with a grin and nibbled at it, happy to be in Chrom’s lap.

“What should you tell your mom, Sylvie?” Chrom gently reminded her.

“Thank you mommy.” She added.

“There you go kiddo.” Chrom rubbed at her hair a little, and she giggled.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say I was sitting in front of a happy little family.” Robin smiled, and you caught Frederick’s knowing gaze.

“No family is complete without an older sister!” Lucina appeared behind you and Chrom, kidnapping Sylvie from Chrom’s lap (to her utter delight). Banana forgotten on Chrom’s plate, Sylvie happily hugged Lucina.

“Luci!” Still chubby arms wrapped around her neck as Lucina held her, grin on her face.

“D-don’t tease _____ like that, guys.” Chrom laughed a little watching his daughter with your own. Your heart beat a little faster, all there of them looked so happy together, so right…

“I fear it’s not the Summoner we’re teasing here, milord.” Frederick and Robin chuckled once more, and you giggled yourself.

“I’m glad Sylvie likes you so much, Chrom. It’s easy to see how much she loves you and Lucina.” Lucina finally returned Sylvie back to Chrom, who was still just as happy to be in his lap. Lucina sat on the other side of Robin, now. “I’m just… happy she has such great role models in you all.” You admitted.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Chrom tried to bat off the compliment, but he couldn’t help but grin like stupid; not only had he fallen in love with you, but your daughter too. You guys were only friends and yet, more often than not he found himself thinking of Sylvie as his daughter. “I’m just… glad to be there for her.” Lucina sent him a small smile, one probably only he and you saw from your side of the table.

“Is Chrom my dad now?” Sylvie had managed to finish her banana and was currently fiddling with the ornaments on Chrom’s clothing. Most everyone was too shocked to speak, but Robin was quick to the jump.

“Would you like him to be, Sylvie?” Always mischievous, he was.

“If mommy wants him to be.” Lovely, put on the spotlight. All eyes turned to you; some hopeful, some knowing, but all of them wide.

“Come on Sylvie, we have a big day ahead of us!” Abruptly you stood, grabbing Sylvie and holding her once more. Without much more said, you walked as fast as you could away from the table. Sylvie looked back to everyone’s shocked faces, confused.

“No Chrom?” Sylvie asked, tilting her head.

“I-It’s not like that.” You had walked the two of you right to the currently quiet interior garden. You sat down on a bench, letting Sylvie sit next to you as you sighed a bit. “I would love for Chrom to be your new father but… I’m not sure if he want’s me, Sylvie. And we’re a package deal, you know?” You smiled at your daughter.

“I think he likes you.” She smiled back at you, small hands running along the texture of the bench.

“_____… what have I done to make you think I wouldn’t want you?” There Chrom stood at the entrance of the garden, worry written in his features.

“Chrom…” You stood, and Sylvie stayed seated on the bench, watching as the two of you came closer together.

“Listen, I… I know I’m not what you need; after I leave this world in peace, I have my own war to fight, my own people to save. I’m reckless and I when I’m around you its even harder to think. But Gods, _____, I love the both of you so much. I couldn’t care less if Sylvie isn’t mine, I want to make a world, with you, where our children can grow up knowing happiness and laughter.” Somewhere along the line, Chrom had grabbed you hands, clutching them in desperation.

“Y-you’re serious?” Tears welled in your eyes. “I love you too, you big loser. You’re everything Sylvie and I need and want, you know? You’re giving us a family, and a hope. We’ve never had that before.” You sniffled a little, gladly hugging him. Sylvie had been oddly quiet throughout this, but you could hear the shift on the bench as she stumbled towards the two of you. Soon parting from your hug, Chrom picked Sylvie up once more, this time his grin so much wider than before.

“Dad?” Sylvie asked softly, looking into Chrom’s eyes.

“Y-yeah, call me dad.” he said softly, tears threatening his own eyes. It was hard to take your eyes off the scene, but you could see a dash of blue peaking to view the scene.

“Lucina, you can come here.” You called out softly, and slowly she did, albeit a little embarrassed. “Your as much part of this family as the rest of us.” You hesitantly opened your arms, but Lucina didn’t think twice to dash into them. Chrom didn’t think he could smile any wider than he was now, in the presence of his new family.

“Thank you I…” Lucina’s voice was soft. “I didn’t mean to intrude but… I’m so happy, too, for the both of you.” She admitted, pulling away from you but still lingering in your touch. Sylvie was a giggling mess once more.

“It feels unreal,” Chrom admitted, his smile contagious. “I never thought I would get this chance, but here we are.” His free hand reached for yours, and soon after gave your hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m so excited to see what our future together holds.” You laughed a little, heart still racing. This was the beginning of something great, and you couldn’t be more happier for the future now.


	3. Don't Flatter Yourself (Walhart)

Lord was he big, and intimidating. There wasn’t often time you summoned a hero and found yourself fearing them but… You found it happened more often with Grand Hero Battle heroes… And Walhart was one of them. Despite it all though, you found yourself drawn to him. He was known as the conqueror, and his strength and prowess proved that. But for as much as you found yourself looking his way, you could have sworn he was watching over you as well. But maybe it was in your head? Still, it was something you needed to address with him if only to free your own doubts.

“Hey, Walhart.” You had caught him in the small passageway leading to the training grounds. No doubt he was going to train. Just looking up at him made your heart pound in anxiety. But if you didn’t show him strength, he wouldn’t show you respect.

“What is it, Summoner?” He watched you with calumniating eyes. What could he be thinking behind those void eyes? You stood a little taller, took a deep breath before speaking once more. They were just words, _____.

“Have you been watching me?” The words came out so smoothly, your voice so ever. You felt quite proud for keeping your composure, maybe this wouldn’t be so hard after all.

“You think I’m watching you? Don’t flatter yourself.” A smirk met his features. Walhart took a step toward you, but you held your ground. “If I were watching you, I would make it much more apparent Summoner.” Another step. You took one back. His smirk grew. “Your tactics may have been able to beat my strength, but you yourself are weak.” You frowned a little. But still, something about this was… fun. You liked pushing him. Even if you were failing to do so, now.

“That may be true, but…” You were having problems of thinking of anything to say in return.

“You’ll see more of me, Summoner.” He continued on the training room, leaving you rooted in place.

“You still follow my orders now, Walhart!” you called after him. He paused in his tracks.

“We’ll see how long that lasts.”

~*~

True to his word, now Walhart was sure to keep his gaze fixed on you, when not trained on something more important. He wasn’t always in your line of sight, but you knew he was watching. It got unnerving but mostly you felt… protected? Walhart wasn’t acting on anything, and other heroes (namely ones that might bother you) felt his gaze as well and often didn’t bother now.

Nearly it seemed, you enjoyed his gaze on you. After all, there had to be a reason for such an intense gaze. It’s not like you had any hidden weaknesses; he had said it himself, he was the stronger of the two of you. Perhaps the conqueror was simply looking for his next conquest.

“Summoner.” Again, the two of you met in tight spaces. This time he was the one to stop you, your back turned.

“Walhart?” You turned to face him, trying to remain calm. Something felt off, it made your heart beat faster in anticipation.

“What is your game here?” You smiled a little bit.

“What do you mean by that, Walhart?” You asked in return. He moved in closer to you, to glare down at your form. You met the wall and your heart picked up more, looking up at the man above you.

“Why do you not shrink under my gaze? Do you not fear me Summoner?” He seemed honestly confused.

“Hmm….” You brought your finger to your chin, as if in thought. Obviously, you knew the answer; after your last run in, and all his looks, you knew. You wanted to see how far this would go. “I suppose I’m just having fun with it.” It was your turn to smirk a little now, and a frown set on his face.

“What fun could there be in this for you?” One you dropped your own chin, his own hand came to point your jaw up, to stare into his eyes.

“Maybe your not the only one who enjoys the conquest.” His frown twisted into a smirk, and you reveled in the dread you felt. If this was a mistake, you didn’t want to turn back.


	4. Smile Only At Me (Chrom)

“_____?” You adored the way he said your name; his voice was just… so cute.

“Yes, what is it Chrom?” You smiled at him, that shy little grin that he loved so much.

“Well, uhh…” It made his brain fuzzy, his thoughts expand with imagines of you until his face flushed and he lost his words and stumbled to say something, anything.

“Chrom?” Yes, you adored the way he said your name– but he was starting to say it a lot more often, with little reason as of late. “You’ve been doing this a lot lately. I was going to speak with Ephraim but…” He cut you off with a rapid shake of his head, and words that came out quicker.

“No no no, stay here with me!” A hand just as fast reached out to grab yours, its owner frantic and flushed. “Wait, no I mean, please stay.” He sighed, before dropping your hand again and shaking his head slower this time. “Geez Chrom you’ll scare them away if you keep acting like this…” Now he was muttering to himself, something that brought a smile to your face.

“If there’s something you need to tell me, please, I’m all ears.” Lord, there it was again, that smile of yours. Radiant like the sun and shining just for him, he couldn’t ask for anything more. But here he was, going to do just that.

“It’s just… well, I’m selfish is all.” A laugh left him, a bitter one you noted, but still he was smiling.

“Selfish? Whatever do you mean Chrom, I’ve known you to be anything but selfish.” You rested a hand on his shoulder, and the touch alone sent a shiver through him. He could only hope you didn’t notice, but, by the smile still on your face, he supposed he was okay.

“It’s just… your smile. Is it so wrong to want you to only smile at me? It feels wrong, but I still feel that way.” You were too shocked to speak for a second. “It’s not only that though…” He reached over and rested his other hand where yours rested on his shoulder, “Your gaze, even these innocent touches… I want them all for myself. Isn’t that selfish of me?” He laughed a little, but he was much quieter than before. “Will you indulge me a little _____?”

“W-what are you saying?” You flushed, looking into his eyes.

“How can I make it more obvious, _____? I love you and want you by my side, and my side alone.” Now he was smiling, one so charming and so innocent you could wash away the bubbling fear you felt in your chest from the tone of his words.

“You really feel that way? About me?” You stuttered out, still trying to process his words and his smile. He nodded enthusiastically and moved closer to hold you by the hips, pulling you a little closer to himself in the process. You moved to brace yourself, and your hands ended up trapped between his chest and your own.

“I may be a little dense but… surely that stutter means you feel the same?” He was so close you could feel him take every breath, he could probably feel yours as well. You could only nod dumbly, your entire body frozen just from being close to him. “So you’ll do it then? You’ll save that smile only for me?”

“Chrom, I–” You paused, and frowned a little. He spoke again.

“Please, smile. Let me be your reason too; you won’t have a reason to smile for anyone else now, because you have me.” You could only ponder his words a moment before he leaned in close to press his lips against yours. Between his cryptic words, the space lacking between the two of you, and the slight chap of his lips, you were effectively confused and immobilized.

But Chrom was hoping, praying, that you would save that special smile for him now– if only he could dazzle you like this, take your breath away and return as his will. Your smile was one thing, but with just a taste, he founded he wanted much more to be his alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small gift for a friend uwu

“Don’t get up, we can still rest…” A sleepy voice and warm arms pulled you back to a welcoming chest, where you rolled your eyes but still snuggled closer to them.

“Only for a few more minutes, Tharja. Then we need to greet the morning.” You said gently. She gave a little groan in response and you only laughed.

“I’ll curse the morning if it tries to take you from me again.” She was still tired, speaking with closed eyes as she held you close.

“Love you know that makes no sense.” You held her cheek in one eye, and she cracked her eyes open.

“So what? If I curse this place with darkness there will be no light to greet.” She mumbled, pulling you closer to her still.

“That wouldn’t stop my duties, in fact I think that might only make me have more.” You giggled a little but Tharja just groaned.

“Why do you have to be so important to everyone? You’re important to me too but everything always takes you away…” Her eyes were finally open, and a pout was fitting on her lips as you stared into each other’s eyes.

“I know, I’m sorry. I wish we had more time together too.” You moved only a little, placing a small kiss to her lips. “But the good news is, you’re the most important person in my life. I’ll always have time for you, even if I have to make it myself.” Your smile warmed her in a way she hated to admit but loved to indulge.

“Just say the words, and I can cut your work in half.” She sang. You shook your head and rose from her embrace, though she amused the idea of pulling her back under the blankets with you and sleeping more.

“Nope, come on, time to get up now!” You stood and grabbed her hand, willing her to stand as well.

“Fine…” She stood as well with a roll of her eyes. “But just know that later you owe more a lot more affection.” She mumbled, rubbing at her tired eyes.

“Only a lot? And here I was hoping to shower you in it for the rest of your life.” You sighed dramatically, and she perked up.

“Well I didn’t mean….” She sighed and frowned. “That doesn’t stop you from giving me more later you’re just… in debt right now.” She finished, folding her arms.

“Hmm well, its one debt I have no quarrel paying for the rest of my life.” You pulled her back into your arms, holding her close enough to stare into eyes once more. “So long as you’re okay with me doing that?” You smiled, knowing full well the answer.

“I don’t think you have a choice in the matter” she stated matter-of-fact, but by the growing smile on her face you knew she was happy to hear you say the words.

“I love you, Tharja.” You kissed the tip of her nose.

“I… love you too.” Her words were much softer but just as sincere.


End file.
